Un autre visage
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Nathan rend visite à son frère... mais qui se cache réellement sous ses traits ? Peter le découvrira bien assez tot.


**Titre**** :** Un autre visage

**Disclaimer**** : **scénario à moi , personnages pas à moi T_T

**Rating**** :** M

**Couple**** :** Nathan/Sylar X Peter

**Warning**** :** 1) scène assez hard et en quelque sorte un viol.

2) spoiler de la fin de la saison 3.

**Note**** :** désolé mais les personnages sont grandement OOC ^^'

**Résumé**** :** Nathan rend visite à son frère... mais qui se cache réellement sous ses traits ? Peter le découvrira bien assez tôt.

0oooOooo0

Un homme à l'allure élégante marchait d'un pas rapide dans les escaliers d'un vieil immeuble. Il n'était pas particulièrement pressé, mais il avait prit l'habitude de toujours allez vite, son côté politicien surement. Malgré le nombre assez élevé d'étage qu'il du franchir, c'est l'air tout à fait frais qu'il arriva à celui désiré.

Remettant machinalement sa cravate en place, il étira un doux sourire quand il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de son jeune frère. Aujourd'hui ce dernier avait le droit à une visite nocturne de son ainé ! Il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait particulièrement plaisir, mais au moins comme ça il ne pourra pas se plaindre qu'ils ne se voient plus du tout.

Il frappa doucement à la porte. Il attendit mais aucun son ne lui parvient, apparemment il avait été trop discret. Il toqua une deuxième fois un peu plus fort, mais toujours rien ! L'homme prit une moue boudeuse, pas spécialement d'humeur à prendre son air sévère de grand frère - surtout qu'il n'était pas vraiment disposé à être en colère -, mais frappa encore une fois. Bon, il avait fait son coup du « jamais deux sans trois », mais là il commençait à manquer de patience ! Il ne tenta pas un autre moyen, n'ayant pas spécialement l'envi de réfléchir à être délicat, et mit alors tout de suite en place l'une de ses rares erreurs de jeunesse.

Effectivement, Nathan Petrelli, riche et puissant homme politique, se mit à crocheter comme un petit voyou la serrure de l'appartement de son cadet ! Sans honte, et même avec un peu de fierté - c'est bon de se savoir toujours aussi doué depuis son adolescence -, il franchit tel un petit renard la porte qui serait surement resté close de son frère.

Arrivé dans le petit appartement totalement sombre de celui-ci, il cligna pendant quelques secondes des yeux, puis, un peu habitué au noir, se mit à se diriger vers la chambre de son frère. Il se sentait un peu comme un voleur d'entrer comme ça et de traverser le salon avec le plus de discrétion possible, mais en fait son côté gamin semblait vraiment avoir prit le dessus ce soir. En fait il voulait tout simplement voir la tête de son cadet quand il le réveillerait ! Oui, il était un frère indigne, et il le savait.

Il abaissa lentement la poignet de la dernière porte à franchir, ouvrit tout aussi lentement cette dernière, et marcha ensuite et toujours silencieusement jusqu'à la franchir. Il la referma un peu et s'approcha légèrement du lit de son frère qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, face à lui.

Il voyait son petit frère couché, à moitié recouvert par les couvertures et la tête profondément enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Ses mains étaient remonté sur celui-ci et l'agrippaient légèrement. Du peu qu'il pouvait voir dans le noir, Nathan eu quand même une petite décharge de plaisir quand il observa un peu plus attentivement son cadet. Il avait toujours trouvé à son petit frère un côté mignon, voir carrément adorable, tel un petit chat qu'on voulait tout le temps câliner, mais en cet instant, il était tout simplement... sexy ! Il n'avait pas vraiment une position adaptée pour penser ça, il était un homme et en plus son frère, mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Et puis trouver son frère bel homme n'était pas la fin du monde. Et d'abord il n'avait qu'à pas le provoquer ainsi en étant à moitié recouvert par les draps !

Faisant abstraction du désir qui était légèrement monté chez lui, et également du petit mal de crâne qui était entrain de montrer le bout de son nez, Nathan s'avança un peu plus vers son cadet. Sans attendre réellement de réponse, il murmura doucement :

- Peter...

Comme il s'y attendait, seul un souffle puissant lui répondit. Mais par contre il n'avait pas prévu se qui se passa ensuite :

- Quoi ? grogna le petit frère.

Ce dernier qui était confortablement installé dans son lit et qui aurait bien voulu dormir pendant encore de longues heures, enfui un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller, comme pour se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que Nathan ne venait pas le déranger au beau milieu de la nuit.

Quant à celui-ci il était purement et simplement surpris. Ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés et son air de poisson figé laissé plus clairement voir son côté imbécile que son côté étonné. Il se reprit néanmoins assez vite et c'est avec une moue boudeuse qu'il s'approcha du lit.

- T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

- Depuis que t'es venu gratter à ma porte.

- ... Nathan qui réalise que son plan n'a pas fonctionné une seule seconde.

- Tu devrais savoir que quand les gens ne viennent pas ouvrir, ça veux tout simplement dire qu'ils ne veulent voir personne !

- Bah... je réalise juste ton souhait petit frère, répliqua Nathan avec le sourire, déposant un baiser sur le crâne de son cadet.

Il fit demi-tour pour aller de l'autre côté du lit, alors que celui-ci grognait encore contre lui :

- T'étais franchement obligé de le réaliser en plein dans la nuit ! D'ailleurs... il est quel heure ?

- Hum... euh, quatre heure du matin ! fit un peu nerveux le plus âgé.

Il eu le droit à un autre gros soupire pour montrer l'agacement du plus jeune. Ah, lui qui venait lui rendre gentiment visite, il sentait qu'il allait en prendre plein la tête. Ça l'apprendrait à penser un peu trop à son petit frère !

- T'as qu'à penser un peu mieux. Tu sais réfléchir ça fait de mal à personne.

Nathan prit un air grognon, mais ne répliqua rien, pas la peine d'agacer encore plus son cadet ! ... Mais, attendez... il venait de...

- J'ai vu Matt y'a pas longtemps, expliqua Peter à la question in-formulée de son ainé.

Ce dernier se posa alors enfin sur le lit, juste après avoir haussé les épaules. Peter grogna - encore ! - quand en se posant son frère secoua le lit, les ressorts n'étant plus tout frais.

- Peter, me ferait tu la grâces de ton splendide visage ? interrogea Nathan, en se retenant d'étirer un sourire narquois.

- Te moques pas ! T'es nul de venir à cette heure là ! J'dois avoir une tête de déterré, bougonna le plus jeune.

- Si ça peux te rassurer, tu es, au moins, plus sexy qu'un « déterré », le réconforta Nathan.

- Trop sympa ! En même temps j'espère bien parce que moi qui ai déjà peu d'espoir de trouver quelqu'un, j'en aurait eu encore moins avec une allure comme celle là !

- Écoute, Nathan Petrelli vient de te dire que tu es sexy, alors t'en fait pas, tu trouveras bientôt la personne de tes rêves !

- Ne cherche pas à flatter ton ego à travers la mien, répliqua Peter.

L'ainé haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de se pencher légèrement vers son frère, toujours à moitié plongé dans son oreiller et dont les cheveux brun recouvrait complètement son visage, et souffla doucement près de son oreille :

- Allez, réveille toi un peu.

- Non !

Peter tourna la tête, vraiment pas décider à laisser son grand frère le réveiller encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais ce dernier joua les perfides ! Les plus jeune sentit en effet des doigts légers se poser contre son dos découvert. Il les sentit ensuite glisser doucement le long de ses côtes, et puis remonter. Le matelas tangua légèrement quand Nathan se pencha de nouveau vers lui. Avant que celui-ci n'est pu dire quoique se soit, il menaça son ainé :

- Si tu comptes faire ce que je crois que tu vas faire, tu peux direct te réservé une place à la morgue.

- Oh ? Est-ce bien mon si gentil petit frère qui prononce de tel parole ?

- Je ne suis rien d'un « gentil petit frère » lorsque je suis fatigué, gronda-t-il.

- Bon, et bien alors je fais confiance à nos lien du sang pour que tu ne te décides pas à m'égorger !

Aussitôt dit, Nathan se plaqua contre son petit frère qui sursauta sous la demi-surprise, et se mit à fourbement faire glisser ses doigts habiles le long de ses abdominaux. Ces derniers se contractèrent en même temps que Peter commençait à se débattre. Nathan pouvait entendre les sons étouffés que produisait le plus jeune et ne pu s'empêcher dans sourire. Oui, il était surement un grand frère indigne, mais en tant que tel il devait se montrer digne de savoir taquiné son petit frère.

Peter réussi à attraper les poignets de son grand frère, mais ne réussi pas à arrêter leur mouvements. Les laissant faire, impuissant, cette abominable torture au doux nom de chatouilles ! Il avait horreur de ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les craindre, et son frère en avait toujours profité ! Il plongea son visage dans l'oreiller pour empêcher les cris de moins en moins virils de franchir ses lèvres et surtout de se faire entendre par son frère.

Ses jambes bataillaient avec celles de son ainé, mais rien à faire, ce dernier restait en position de dominance. Sans s'en rendre compte il se frottait contre Nathan, ce que ce dernier avait parfaitement remarqué, lui, et ne réalisait pas dans quel réel danger il se mettait.

Néanmoins, avant que le grand frère perde le contrôle, Peter releva son visage et souffla difficilement :

- Ar... arrête...

Nathan sourit malgré que son corps soit légèrement tendu et, passant une dernière fois ses doigts le long du buste du plus jeune, les retira juste après, se reculant alors légèrement. Il regarda quelques instants Peter reprendre son souffle, apparemment totalement réveillé, et décida finalement de s'allonger sur le dos. Il sourit au plafond qui lui faisait face, pensant plus à son frère qu'à celui-ci ! Son mal de tête se fit de nouveau sentir, en fait il s'était davantage accentué quand il avait commencer à se 'battre' avec son frère. Il fronça les sourcils et passa une main sur son front comme pour en atténuer la douleur.

C'est à cet instant que Peter se retourna, le souffle toujours un peu court. Ses yeux étaient vifs et la lueur qui s'y trouvait été loin de la fatigue qu'il y avait du précédemment avoir. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit son frère dans cette position.

- Ça t'apprendras à faire chier les gens ! gronda-t-il.

Nathan sourit mais ne répliqua rien. Il se contenta d'enlever sa main de son front et de jeter un regard en coin à son frère.

- Au moins t'es réveiller maintenant !

- C'est bien avant que t'essaies de me réveiller que tu me faisais chier ! grogna une nouvelle fois le cadet, mais d'un ton plus doux.

- T'es dur quand même. Tu sais, pour moi aussi c'est tard quatre heure du matin, mais je suis quand même venu... pour toi.

- J't'ai déjà dit qui fallait que tu réfléchisses avant d'agir, fit Peter en s'allongeant lui aussi sur le dos.

- Vraiment ? C'est pas moi qui te le disait ? répliqua Nathan, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

L'ambiance se détendit rapidement. En fait, les liens du sang étaient plus fort que tout, et aussi l'amour que se portait les deux frère ! Plus fort que se retrouvé réveillé à quatre heure du matin, plus fort que subir une atroce torture, plus fort encore que la douleur d'une migraine. Par contre... pas vraiment plus fort qu'un besoin primaire de l'homme...

- Attend moi un instant, j'ai besoin d'aller au toilette, fit Nathan en se relevant.

Peter acquiesça s'en dire un mot, regardant simplement son frère partir vers la porte de sa chambre.

L'ainé fit comme s'y de rien n'était, même si il avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher correctement. Néanmoins il réussi à tenir jusqu'à franchir la porte. Après ça il se dirigea rapidement vers les toilette, la main sur son sexe et les jambes légèrement pliées. Ah... quel homme remarquable, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, c'était bien pour son frère, et seulement pour lui, qu'il se permettait de se mettre dans de tel situation qu'on pouvait qualifié de critiques ! Et bien oui, parce que quand même, bander à cause du fait d'avoir un peu trop coller son petit frère, c'était pas vraiment une situation qu'on pouvait dire simple !

Il franchit la porte des toilette, qui hélas pour lui était assez petite, et aussitôt se débarrassa de sa ceinture, vient ensuite le pantalon et le boxer. Il put alors poser ses yeux sur sa remarquable érection... le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était que son petit frère lui faisait de l'effet. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était parfois encore moins excité que en cet instant alors même qu'il était entrain de faire l'amour à une jolie femme ! Nathan écarquilla les yeux et fit une drôle de moue avec ses lèvres. Alors que son mâle de tête se faisait de plus en plus sentir, il referma presque sans délicatesse sa main sur sa virilité et commença alors de lent vas-et-viens, remontant dans le même rythme sa chemise le long de son ventre.

Toujours allongé sur son lit, Peter était un plein dans ses réflexions. Bien loin de l'état comateux dont il était empreint il y avait encore quelques minutes, maintenant son cerveau fonctionnait parfaitement. En fait... il était entrain de penser qu'il trouvait son frère étrange.

L'extérieur était habituel, quoique beaucoup plus gamin qu'à l'ordinaire, mais... pour ce qui était de son comportement à l'intérieur il était un peu perdu. Son ainé semblait confus, étranger, comme si il ne contrôlait plus ses pensées. Le pouvoir de Matt permettait de lire dans ses dernières - entre autre - mais quand il était parvenu à les lires ce n'était pas comme avant. Maintenant il ne saisissait que des bouts de phrases, plus rien n'était clair.

Il se demandait si c'était à cause du mal de crâne de son frère, peut-être, mais c'était quand même assez bizarre. C'était comme si son frère cachait quelque chose...

Peter secoua la tête. Il se trouvait un peu stupide de penser ça. Son frère lui cachait des choses, ça c'était sûr, il lui mentait aussi assez régulièrement, mais ce n'était à chaque fois rien de bien grave - enfin, en principe.

Il se colla de nouveau à son oreiller, bras autour de celui-ci et ventre contre matelas. Il fit abstraction de ses pensées un peu bizarres en se disant qu'il avait juste à en parler avec son frère tout à l'heure. Il ferma les yeux mais fit en sorte de ne pas sombrer. Il était déjà très peu d'accord pour un réveil non prévu, alors encore moins pour deux !

Nathan, toujours enfermer dans les toilette, avait accélérer ses mouvements autour de son sexe de plus en plus tendu et gonflé, et respirait bruyamment. Il retenait les légers gémissements qui pourraient parvenir aux oreilles de Peter en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. D'habitude, quand il se masturbait, ses pensées allait toujours vers l'élu de son cœur. Même si pour en arriver à cette état il avait eu une toute autre image en tête - ah les jolies blondes à forte poitrine... . Alors en cet instant il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son cerveau était envahi d'images, de souvenirs de son petit frère ! Il le voyait quand ils étaient tout les deux encore petit, son sourire innocent, ses yeux tristes quand son père le grondait, ses gamineries quand il jouait avec lui, et puis il le voyait grandir, s'éloigner peu à peu de lui et de la famille, se construire tout seul, dans son coin, il le voyait parfois marcher vers lui, l'air sérieux mais pas sévère et enfin il le voyait dans le lit. Dans ce lit dans lequel il était coucher à quelques pas de lui. Son corps nu, sa peau chaude qu'il avait eu le plaisir d'effleurer, son souffle saccadé, ses grognements, ses cheveux mi-long légèrement ébouriffé, son odeur... tout lui revenait en cet instant. Il ne se préoccupait pas du fait qu'ils soient frère, il profitait juste du plaisir que son cadet lui donnait inconsciemment.

Son dos toucha soudainement le mur, arrêtant net la chute qui se serait certainement produite. Il ne pu empêcher un râle rauque de franchir ses lèvres, aussitôt il les mordit un peu plus fort. Ses mouvements s'accéléraient, devenaient plus intense au fil des souvenirs, des images, des sensations qui lui revenaient. Ses sens étaient émoustillés au possible et il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Il ne contrôlait pas non plus l'être qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Il ne pouvait résister à cette aura noir qui l'entourait. Nathan se mit à gémir un peu plus fort entre ses lèvres quand il atteint le point culminant. Son plaisir faisant face à la douleur de son crâne qui lui donnait l'impression d'exploser. C'est en serrant les dents le plus fort possible qu'il se libéra de tout le plaisir accumulé, mais qui persistait encore.

Machinalement, et alors qu'il avait les yeux fermé, il se saisi d'un peu de papier toilette. Il essuya sa semence qui s'était répandu sur ses abdominaux, en même temps qu'un étrange sourire apparaissait progressivement sur ses lèvres. Il jeta le papier dans la cuvette où un peu plus haut il tira la chasse. Il se courba pour se saisir de son sous-vêtement et vêtement qui attendaient tranquillement à ses pieds. Il les remonta lentement, son sourire davantage encré sur ses lèvres légèrement rougit. Il referma le tout autour de son bassin et ouvra finalement les yeux. Son sourire prit alors l'air d'un purement sadique et malveillant, en même temps qu'une lueur intense et brillante se faisait voir dans ses yeux marrons.

Peter était toujours allongé sur le lit. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était dit de rester éveillé, la fatigue l'avait un peu reprit. Pas autant que tout à l'heure, mais il sentait tout de même les bâillements revenir. Alors quand il entendit la porte claquer doucement derrière lui, il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il savait que c'était son frère, mais... justement, ce n'était que lui !

Peter fronça soudainement les sourcils, le visage toujours collé à l'oreiller. Quelque chose le gênait, l'ambiance qui régnait dans sa chambre avait subitement changer pour le mettre mal-à-l'aise. Quand il s'appliqua à ce concentrer d'avantage, il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Il y avait comme une ombre de noirceur qui rodait dans la pièce. Elle semblait cruel et c'était comme si elle voulait l'ensevelir.

Sans trop comprendre le phénomène, il se redressa à-demi pour se retourner vers son frère. Il était resté devant la porte, les mains jointes et un sourire inhabituel aux lèvres. Un sourire qui n'avait rien de doux ou de rassurant, pas le sourire qu'il savait avait son frère. Tout comme son regard, il était lui aussi totalement différent. Beaucoup plus dur et intense, comme si il voulait vous transpercer ! Mais le pire que remarqua Peter, fut que l'ombre si mauvaise qu'il avait eu l'impression de ressentir provenait de Nathan. Il la sentait avec encore plus de puissance quand il posait les yeux sur lui, il la voyait grandir en sortant peu à peu de ses pores.

Peter, qui était resté figé, regarda sans rien faire Nathan avancer d'un pas dans sa direction. Celui-ci ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour soufflé d'une voix à peine audible et pourtant si menaçante :

- C'est le croque-mitaine Pet' !

Aussitôt dit il leva son bras droit, les doigts écarquillés comme pour contrôler quelque chose. Sans pouvoir rien n'y faire, Peter se retrouva plaquer contre son lit. A la différence d'il y avait quelques secondes, sa position n'avait rien de naturelle, elle était forcée. Sa tête appuyait fortement contre l'oreiller ce qui le faisait grimacer, ses bras était légèrement éloigné de son buste et semblaient eux aussi subir une forte pression, tout comme le reste de son corps.

Sans y faire attention Peter jura en essayant de se libérer. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine et il le sentit s'accélérer encore davantage quand il vit du coin de l'œil son... 'frère' se rapprocher de lui.

Il se maudit mentalement d'avoir prit le pouvoir de Matt qui en ce moment ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aider. En fait il aurait pu être utile mais avant tout de chose il aurait fallu qu'il se calme ! Et à cet instant il était loin de cet état.

Nathan se déplaçait lentement vers le plus jeune. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire augmenter petit à petit la pression, celle sur son corps, mais celle aussi sur son esprit. Il sentait une pointe de peur et d'appréhension chez Peter, et le fait qu'elle augmente ne le faisait que jubiler davantage. Il arriva à ses cotés, un sourire méprisant et sadique toujours accrochés aux lèvres.

Nathan était sage, Nathan était un être qui savait se contrôler et il était aussi l'homme qui aimait certainement le plus Peter sur cette Terre ! Mais l'ombre qui rodait en lui, elle n'était pas sage et savait encore moins se contrôler, pour ce qui était de l'amour... elle aimait aussi Peter. En vérité elle avait apprit à l'aimer à travers Nathan. Mais là où la différence compte le plus, c'est que sa façon d'aimer est loin d'être aussi douce que celle de son hôte !

Il avance une de ses mains vers le corps toujours sous pression du plus jeune. La caresse que ressent alors ce dernier lui provoque un frisson incontrôlé, le contraste entre la dureté de son emprisonnement et la douceur des doigts étant trop fort. Peter essai toujours de se débattre alors que Nathan continu son manège, glissant le bout de ses doigts sur la peau bronzé et qui devenait légèrement moite du jeune Petrelli.

Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. L'homme se trouvant à coté de lui avait l'apparence de Nathan, mais il voyait clairement que ce n'était pas son frère. Pas particulièrement à cause de cette attitude, mais à cause de l'aura qu'il dégageait. Elle n'avait strictement rien avoir avec celle de son grand frère. Même si ce dernier avait eu beau lui mentir à mainte reprise, jamais il n'aurait dégagé quelque chose de si... mauvais, il le savait !

Il voulait essayer de parler. Demander le pourquoi, le comment, mais surtout le qui. Mais la pression l'oppressait tellement que seul des plaintes pouvaient franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ferma brusquement ses yeux, aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se concentrer, il fallait qu'il se sorte de cette situation du genre assez périlleuse.

Un souffle léger dans son cou les lui fit rouvrir, le laissant alors et toujours dans le même état qu'avant. Après avoir ressentit le souffle, ce fut au tour d'un poids sur ses hanches, puis de mains sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux mi-long lui tombaient devant les yeux et il ne pouvait voir de coté le visage de son frère. Si seulement la pression pouvait baisser rien qu'un peu.

Toujours dans le flou, il entendit un cliquetis juste après que les mains aient quittées ses épaules, très vite suivit par un sons étranger. Soudainement ses bras se rapprochèrent sans qu'il le veuille et se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Rapidement quelque chose vient lui emprisonner ses bras pour qu'ils ne 'gênent' pas. Peter identifia l'objet comme étant une ceinture.

Alors que sont frère finissait son petit travail, le plus jeune se sentit tout à coup comme plus léger. La pression sur ses bras venait d'être relâchée. Il gigota un peu, mais se rendit bien vite compte que c'était tout autant inutile, la ceinture faisant elle aussi son petit effet. Il sentit un doigt longer le creux de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à remonter jusqu'à son cou qui se fit entourer délicatement du reste de la main. Peter sentit alors de nouveau un souffle.

- Je n'aime pas le jeu auquel vous m'avez confronté, susurra 'Nathan' d'une voix méconnaissable.

Le jeune Petrelli écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme... c'était décidément impossible qu'il soit son grand frère ! Mais pourtant... il lui paraissait familier. Comme s'il avait déjà côtoyer l'ombre qui se cache dans ce corps.

Une main assez brutale se posa sur l'entre-jambe de Peter qui ferma les yeux en émettant une légère plainte étouffée. L'homme pesa un peu plus sur lui.

- Et c'est toi qui va en payer le prix, Pet' ! continua-t-il, un plaisir sadique bien perceptible dans son ton.

Aussitôt dit il donna un coup de langue au coin de la mâchoire de Peter. Ce dernier, outre le fait qu'il ne comprenait toujours strictement rien, commença à paniquer plus sérieusement, ayant comprit au moins une choses : les intentions de cet homme.

La main se mit en mouvement alors que le plus jeune était encore en plein débat intérieur, autant tourmenté par l'incompréhensible scène qui était entrain de se passer, que par la chaleur grandissante dans son bas-ventre.

Nathan lâcha soudainement Peter pour l'attraper à l'épaule et le retourner. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit la lueur de panique dans les yeux rendu sombre par la nuit du jeune Petrelli. Se qu'il voulait c'est qu'ils comprennent, tous, à quel point l'horreur dans laquelle ils l'ont plongé jour après jour était profonde. Et cela ils le comprendraient à travers Peter. Comme toujours on chantait le même refrain : l'innocent paye toujours à la place des responsables. Mais parfois il n'y a que ça pour plonger ces derniers dans le noir, la rancune, la culpabilité... ils allaient tous gouter à sa souffrance, celle qui lui avait donné l'impression de ne plus s'appartenir, de ne plus être lui.

Sous le regard effrayé et confus de Peter, le grand frère commença à faire glisser doucement un doigt le long du buste face à lui, entre les abdominaux. Il alla bien vite taquiner l'élastique du pyjama du cadet qui sera les dents. C'est fou à quel point il voulait disparaître en cet instant, il n'appréciait pas vraiment la tournure des événements. Et puis, il avait comme l'impression que ses yeux étaient entrain de se brouiller. C'était comme si son frère, ou plutôt l'homme qui avait pris son apparence, devenait flou. Il n'arrivait plus parfaitement à le distinguer. Et il voulait bien croire qu'il était un peu sensible, mais pas au point de ne déjà plus rien voir de distinct au bout de trente secondes de caresse non voulus !

Nathan étira encore davantage son sourire sadique en se penchant vers Peter. Il souffla tout près de sa bouche :

- Prêt à franchir le grand pas avec grand frère Nathan, Pet' ?

Son sourire était pervers et mauvais. C'était comme si il crachait toute sa colère sur le plus jeune, comme si à la base celui-ci lui avait fait quelque chose. Peter avait beau réfléchir comme il le pouvait encore, mais il ne comprenait pas. Alors il allait se faire... violer, sans raison, comme ça ! En plus de la panique, de la colère vient montrer un peu le bout de son nez. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette loi abominable de la nature qui disait que les plus fort écrase les plus faibles sans aucune raison sauf celle d'avoir encore et encore davantage de pouvoir.

Sa petite rébellion, qui n'était pas passée inaperçu, eu vite fait de disparaître quand l'homme se saisi brutalement de son sexe. Le toucher était diablement brulant. Son intimité avait eu le temps de se réchauffé depuis le début du manège de cet homme et celui-ci avait une main encore plus brulante. Oui, le toucher était... vraiment efficace !

Il passa une main dans les cheveux qui tombaient devant les yeux mi-clos de Peter, en même temps qu'il s'appliquait à commencer des mouvements assez brutaux de la main. Il voulait le voir. Voir la douleur qu'il ressentirait en succombant sous le plaisir. Son sourire, comme si il n'avait pas de limite, s'accentua encore.

Attiré par le torse sous lui, il lâcha un instant du regard le visage si expressif du jeune Petrelli. Toujours avec son expression cruel, Nathan posa ses lèvres sur l'un des tétons dressé. Il le taquina du bout de la langue, gentiment, avant de le mordiller, un peu plus brutalement. D'abord il fallait l'exciter, qu'il est honte de sa situation, ensuite, plus tard, il faudra qu'il lui fasse mal, pour qu'il comprenne la souffrance ! Un peu enhardi par la pensée de ses futurs actions, l'homme mordit violemment le téton. Peter gémit malgré lui alors que déjà une trainé de sang s'échappait, glissant sur sa peau et tachant un peu les lèvres de Nathan. Celui-ci lécha le liquide rouge, avant d'aller embêter l'autre bouton rose. Il reproduisit le même schéma, regardant comme il pouvait la torture de sensation se lire sur le visage de Peter.

Il se redressa légèrement pour aller murmurer au coin des lèvres de ce dernier :

- Dis-moi Pet', as tu déjà eu des pensées aussi érotique envers grand-frère.

Peter se figea, ne faisant même plus attention à empêcher les gémissements de franchir leur légère barrière.

- Alors ? Tu as déjà voulu faire ça, hein ?

Nathan accompagna ses propos d'un mouvement plus brusque de sa main posé sur le sexe gonflé du cadet. Ensuite, doucement, il glissa ses doigts fins vers une autre partie tout aussi sensible, caressant alors le contour de l'orifice certainement vierge du jeune Petrelli.

Celui-ci eu un mouvement de bassin qui le fit grimacer. Il regarda incertain les yeux durs, comme impénétrables, de l'individu qui le surplombait. Il se sentait faible à coté, il ne savait pas comment il devait agir !

- Alors alors ? Tu fais ton timide ? Il ne faut pas avoir honte tu sais, susurra l'homme en commençant à lécher un bout de peau du cou de Peter.

Celui-ci ne répondit toujours pas. La colère avait entièrement disparu, seul la peur restait. Il avait peur de cet homme qui marquait son corps à coup de langue ou de doigts. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire. Mais surtout, il avait peur de cette noirceur qui transpirait de tout ses pores !

- Tu n'as jamais voulu que grand frère te touche ici, continua-t-il en appuyant légèrement sur l'orifice complètement crispé.

Peter voulait utiliser ses jambes, le faire partir. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à ses mains... ou encore à ses paroles.

Nathan mordit un coup sec la peau sur laquelle il avait laissé aller sa langue et ses dents, avant de relever son visage pour planter son regard si sur dans les yeux si défaillant du cadet. Il s'amusa à faire des ronds du bout de son doigt sur l'intimité pincé du plus jeune, profitant des quelques goutes de semences échappées pour rendre la surface plus lisse.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Peter, qui préférait rester parfaitement muet, Nathan haussa les épaules. Il approcha sa main libre, pesant alors de tout son pois sur le jeune Petrelli, et la pausa sur les lèvres fermées de ce dernier. Il les effleura, les caressant doucement, faisant contrasté horriblement entre sa preuve de sadisme sur l'intimité de Peter et de son coté doux sur les lèvres. Encore avec des gestes assez tendres il repoussa la lèvre inférieur, venant alors presque immédiatement poser les siennes dessus. Le contact provoqua un frisson chez les deux individus. Nathan n'en sourit que davantage, alors que Peter grimaça sous ses réactions incontrôlées.

Abandonnant le visage du cadet, il descendit vers le bas de son corps. Avec un brin encore plus aigu de perversion, il fit glisser lentement le pyjama qui recouvrait encore tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant. Il leva son visage vers Peter quand il arriva à la partie de son sexe en érection. La grimace qu'il fit et la teinte de son visage qui vira encore plus au rouge foncé, lui donna des fourmis dans le bas-ventre. Il aimait ça, il aimait cette situation de total dominance. En faite il l'avait toujours su, mais il n'aimait que ça, avoir toujours le pouvoir !

Il se redressa, se retrouvant alors sur ses genoux, alors qu'il enlevait entièrement le seul et unique vêtement de Peter. Sans plus de douceur, il releva les jambes de celui-ci et les posa sur ses propres cuisses légèrement écartées. Il se fit à nouveau plaisir en regardant fixement le visage du jeune Petrelli. D'une main il alla comme précédemment caresser le sexe gonflé de Peter, descendant parfois sur les bourses qu'il tripotait avec fermeté. De l'autre main il alla s'occuper de l'intimité toujours crispée, la pénétrant violemment en enfonçant un doigt indésirable.

Alors qu'il commençait à préparer le terrain pour que se ne soit pas trop douloureux - pour lui aussi d'ailleurs ! -, il détendait Peter en glissant toujours plus énergiquement sa main sur son sexe. Un deuxième doigt vient rejoindre le premier qui n'avait pourtant pas encore réussi à détendre complètement le cadet. Ils entamèrent alors une bataille dans les entrailles de Peter pour écarter un minimum cet antre o combien serré.

Ses yeux avaient quelques peu dévié sur la tache qu'il était entrain d'accomplir, mais il se relevèrent bien assez vite sur le jeune Petrelli qui en cet instant n'avait encore jamais apparu aussi impuissant.

Les mouvements se firent soudainement plus rudes, augmentant alors les gémissements entre la plainte et le plaisir de Peter, alors que des yeux noirs dévisageait celui-ci. Le cadet leva des yeux humides et tourmentés vers l'homme qui lui faisait subir des sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître, et en même temps dont il avait quelques fois rêvé, et ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquillé les yeux de stupeur.

S'était comme une succession d'images, un coup c'en était une, un autre coup c'en était une autre. Un coup c'était le visage de son grand frère, un autre coup c'était le visage de... Sylar ! Inconsciemment Peter se mit à se débattre avec plus de vigueur, des yeux toujours plein d'effroi de voir son ennemi juré juste... au-dessus de lui !

Alors que les visages continuaient à s'échanger toute les secondes, la voix et de Nathan et de Sylar se firent entendre :

- Je gagnerai encore. Jamais vous ne pourrais vous débarrasser de moi !

Aussitôt ses paroles prononcé il enleva ses mains du sexe et de l'orifice de Peter. Il se pencha sur ce dernier en même temps qu'il le pénétrait d'une traite, aussi violemment que comme si il ne l'avait pas préparé.

Peter essayait d'articuler quelque chose, mais la douleur lui transperçait les reins. Les coups que lui donnait... Sylar, ou Nathan, il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, l'empêchait de pouvoir prononcé un mot. A la place des gémissements rauques se faisaient entendre. Des larmes se répandaient lourdement sur les joues de Peter, du sang coulait du coin de ses lèvres et de la sueur glissait sur sa peau. Devant lui... il y avait son frère et son pire ennemi ! Un homme qu'il avait, quand il était plus jeune, désiré en secret, et un autre homme qu'il aurait pu tuer en rapport à tout ses crimes. Le frère et l'ennemi. L'amour et la haine.

Alors que Peter était tourmenté au possible, Sylar jubilait complètement. Il avait sa récompense, son dédommagement, juste sous les yeux. Il profitait de cet instant, des larmes, de la souffrance, du déchirement qu'il voyait sur le visage de Peter. A travers Nathan il avait apprit à aimer le jeune Petrelli, mais à travers lui, sa part réel, existante, il avait toujours voulu le voir souffrir. Et il savait qu'en ce jour il ne pourrait jamais lui faire autant connaître cette sensation.

Sylar encadra de ses deux bras le visage de Peter, regardant toujours avec une insistance diabolique son visage défait. Leurs peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre et des marques apparaissaient déjà. Du spermes s'échappaient de plus en plus du sexe gonflé à bloc du cadet et de son intimité déchiré où ici du sang s'y mêlait également.

Sylar ferma à-demi ses yeux, avant de plonger rapidement sur les lèvres qui lui faisaient face. Il franchit facilement la barrière qu'elles représentaient et immisça sa langue dans la bouche chaude de Peter. Il alla trouver sa consœur et batailla avec elle, même si la résistance se trouva être assez légère. Leurs bouches plaquées l'une contre l'autre, leur plaisir s'était fait davantage sentir. La délivrance approchait et la cadence s'accéléra alors.

Les coups de bassins se firent plus violents, les langues plus insistantes, presque sans s'en rendre compte Sylar attrapa d'une main la virilité de Peter et ce dernier s'offrit un peu plus. Les gémissements étaient forts et emplis de plaisir.

En même temps que leurs bouches se séparaient, non plus un gémissement, mais un cri s'échappa du plus profond de la gorge des deux hommes. Les deux se déversant presque dans le même temps de tout le plaisir accumulé !

Pendant les secondes qui suivirent, ils restèrent à essayer de reprendre pied et aussi, accessoirement, leur souffle. Sylar avait encore et toujours ses yeux rivé sur Peter. Il l'avait trouvé... tout simplement magnifique dans sa jouissance. Entre l'amour et la haine, à cet instant ce fut l'amour qui l'emporta. Mais maintenant... il était de nouveau Sylar ! Il était pleinement lui.

Il se retira du jeune Petrelli qui grimaça. Il se posa juste à ses cotés et alla déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, attirant alors le regard de Peter qui sembla se refroidir d'un coup. La rougeur de ses joues laissant place à leurs blancheurs. Devant lui, se trouvait seulement et uniquement... Sylar ! Avec son sourire sadique et son regard impénétrable. Ce dernier qui était resté penché sur Peter, souffla contre ses lèvres :

- Sylar est de retour et Nathan peut retourné tranquillement à ses cendres !

Le regard de Peter se figea, pour ensuite devenir encore plus larmoyant. La peur de Sylar c'était vu dépassé. Lui qui voulait comprendre, maintenant il avait peur de la vérité.

Mais le 'croque-mitaine' ne sembla pas vouloir abandonner là son jeu de torture.

- Nathan est mort ! assena-t-il en souriant. N'hésite pas à demander de plus amples explications à ta mère surtout, susurra-t-il cruellement.

Sylar se releva en ébouriffant les cheveux de Peter qui était toujours bloqué sous la pression. Il se saisi de ses affaires sous le regard fixe, presque totalement vide du Petrelli. Il les enfila le sourire toujours accrocher aux lèvres, profitant encore un petit peu de son trophée. Le trophée qui le faisait enfin redevenir lui !

Il s'en alla vers la porte, la veste sur l'épaule, dans toujours un même état de satisfaction. Avant de la franchir il se tourna à-demi vers Peter.

- Au faite Pet', le jeu n'est pas fini. Sylar n'a pas encore entièrement accompli sa vengeance, fit-il en souriant. Alors... à bientôt !

Il sen alla en ricanant méchamment. Libérant enfin Peter de la pression longuement imposée. Mais enfin libre, le jeune Petrelli ne ressentait plus l'envi de bouger. « Tout mon monde s'écroule » ... en cet instant c'était surement bien ça qu'il éprouvait !

°00o00°

T_T honte à moi, comment je suis hyper cruel envers mon Peter adooré ! Oui, vous pouvez me jeter des cailloux, je ne me plaindrai pas !

Bon... mais même avec ça... vous avez aimé ? ... Non ? ... Allez, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D


End file.
